Os Akatsuki em tensão sexual
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: 6 Akatsuki homem e só uma mulher... o que vai dar? Zetsu e Kisame nem aparecem!


Os Akatsuki em Tensão Sexual

**Os Akatsuki em Tensão Sexual**

Hidan: dormindo e sonhando com uma garota

Itachi: Idem

Tobi: Idem

Deidara: Idem

Kakuzu: Idem

Isso é falta de fêmea.

--

Konan na cozinha tomando café.

Aparece Tobi.

Tobi: - Konan, ta bonita hoje. .

Konan: o.O –Valeu Tobi.

Tobi: - Tobi faz qualquer coisa pra Konan e Konan sai com ele depois?

Konan: - Ahm... tá... vai busca leite na padaria vai! n.n

Tobi: - Tobi volta rapidinho! – sai correndo.

--

Hidan: entra na cozinha "Mulher!!". – Konan! n.n, Jashin-sama me mandou você hoje!

Konan: "Mas o que deu nesse povo hoje?" ¬¬''''

Hidan: Pega mão dela. – Faz o ritual comigo hoje? – carinha de pidão.

Kakuzu entra na cozinha: - Konan, minha flor de papel! – empurra Hidan e pega na mão dela – Você brilha mais que ouro! .

Konan: "Mas o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?"

Itachi: Sai de não se sabe onde, manda um amaterasu no Kakuzu e beija a mão de Konan: - Você está deslumbrante hoje!

Deidara: - Um estouro! n.n

Konan: "Mas de onde é que esses doidos saíram?"

Tobi: - Tobi voltou com o leite. n.n. Então, Konan sai com Tobi né? – carinha kawaii.

Itachi: - Sonhe Tobi, ela sai comigo. – sorriso foda.

Hidan: - Ih, vai levar ela onde? Matar seu irmão? Ela vai pro ritual comigo!

Kakuzu: - Vai pra moita comigo!

Todos menos Kakuzu: - Moita? O.O

Kakuzu: - Motel é caro.

Todos menos Kakuzu: ¬¬''''

Eles olham pra Konan com uma cara tarada e psicopata.

Konan: - AFASTEM-SE!! Ò.Ó9

Todos: - Konan!! – cara de múmia.

Konan: - Olha a vaca voadora! o/

Todos: - Onde??

Konan: sai correndo. – Fuix! ... \o/

Todos menos Tobi correm atrás dela.

Tobi: - Cadê a vaca? – Olha pra trás. – Opa... – sai correndo.

--

Todo mundo embolado lutando e correndo atrás dela.

Deidara: - Meu cabelo porra!!

Itachi: - Eu to quase cego do olho esquerdo, então NÃO ARRANQUEM O DIREITO! Ò.Ó9

Hidan é jogado pra fora da luta. –POR JASHIN-SAMA \o/. – volta pra luta.

Kakuzu: - PORRA NÃO RASGA A ROUPA, to sem grana pra compra outra.

Itachi: - PARA!!

Todo mundo para: O.O7

Itachi: - Olha a vaca voadora! o/

Todos menos Itachi: - Onde??

Itachi sai correndo: - MUAHUAUAUHA.

Todos correm atrás dele.

Tobi atrasado: - ESPERA! \o/

--

Itachi: - Konan... (voz fofa)... gostosa. Vem reconstruir o clã com o Itachi aqui!

Konan assustada em um canto: - Medo T.T

Itachi: - AHA! Achei você!

Konan: - LONGE!! Ò.Ó9

Hidan chega correndo: - Vem pro ritual comigo, gata.

Deidara: - Vamos explodir essa pocilga amor.

Kakuzu: - Moitaaa.

Tobi: - Konan com Tobi, Tobi com Konan.

Konan encurralada com medo: T.T

Pein chegando: - Mas que porra é essa?

Konan: - Graças a Deus.

Hidan: - sussurrando – É Jashin-sama.

Pein: - Que que tava acontecendo aqui?

Itachi: - Todo mundo quer sair com a Konan.

Pein: -Por que?

Hidan: - Como por que? Ela é a única mulher aqui e eu não sei vocês, mas eu não sou gay.

Todos menos Hidan: ¬¬

Pein: - Única mulher é do Deus, ou seja, EU! – sorriso foda – Konan é minha!

Deidara: - NUNCA! Vamos duelar. Quem tá comigo? o/

Cri cri, cri cri

Deidara: T.T – Mas não importa, Pein! Duelemos!

Cena de filme de bang bang

Itachi de juiz: - Cavalos, suas armas.

Pein: - Cavalos? Ò.Ó

Itachi: - Cavalheiros não é! – sorriso foda – Agora as armas!

Pein puxa a arma.

Deidara puxa a arma.

Itachi: - De costas! Três passos! Preparar, apontar, AGORA! \o/

Pein: - Boom! – Acerta o Deidara.

Deidara: - Ugh! Oh! Ah! – esperneia – Ui! Ai!

Hidan comendo pipoca: -MORRE LOGO LOIRA AGUADA!

Deidara: - Uun... – suspira Pof, cai com língua de fora.

Itachi: - A Konan é sua Pein.

Pein: \o/ - Eu sou foda... Cadê ela, cadê ela?

Konan aparece com Jiraya.

Konan: - Sinto muito Pein, mas eu gosto de homens mais experientes. – sorri e passa a mão no cabelo do Jiraya. – Até mais. – Vai embora.

Pein: T.T

--

Todo mundo de ressaca no covil, assistindo A Favorita.

-DING, DONG.

Pein: - Tobi atende a porta!

Tobi: - Por que Tobi?

Pein: - Vai logo. \O9

Tobi: - Tobi vai! \O7

Atende a porta

Moça: - Oi quer comprar bombom? – sorriso simpático.

Tobi: - MULHER!

Moça: O.O

Todos os Akatsuki: - MULHER!

Moça: - OLHA A VACA VOADORA. – Sai correndo.

Todos menos Tobi: - A gente não cai mais nessa! – saem correndo atrás dela.

Tobi: - Oi vaquinha. o/

Vaca: - Oi Tobi! ;P


End file.
